A Stark Difference
by PersuasionRomanza
Summary: Zoey searches for solace after banishing the Fallen Angel, Kalona, Neferet, his Ravenmocker minions, and extending boyfriends.She wakes up realizing that something terrible and unforgettable has happened and yet she has forgotten.. and she is the culpr
1. Chapter 1

I stood, stiffly staring. There is nothing to prepare you for death—no matter how many times one witnesses it. The world doesn't matter; your feet, your hands, your ears and eyes all fall in one swift movement. As your life not only flips upside down but inside out and back again, your left feeling like a used dishtowel left to crinkle and dry in the midday sun.

"Zoey! What have you done?" The voice cried above me.

I blinked but no words found their frame.

"Zo, please!"

This time my fingers twitched.

Sobs entreated.

I woke up in a bed. Not _my_ bed in the House of Night, an unfamiliar one, with plush pillows and silky sheets….

"Glad to see your punk ass stirring. You've been asleep for days." Aphrodite punctuated her sentence with a sneer.

I blinked at her sun-surrounded face. "What the hell? Where am I?"

"My house," She paused tossing a wrapper over her shoulder and into a trash bin. "Correction, my pool house."

I didn't reply with a question before she continued.

"Apparently you got into some deep shit." She wiped the crumbs from her lap and reached for another breakfast bar. "Here, you haven't eaten, I'm sure your hungry."

I stared at her outstretched hand clasping a multigrain bar. "I'm sorry, that doesn't really tell me anything. _Why_ am I here?"

She hesitated before finding my fingers and placing the bar into my palm. "Do you not remember last night?"

I shook my head.

Her eyes bore into my brain as if wishing to open my head and sift out my thoughts dish out my lies and truths and compare them to my life.

"Stop staring at me and spit it out. What the hell happened to me last night?"

"You messed up Z. Real, real," She took a breath, "real bad."


	2. Chapter 2

My mind whirred and some cog clicked into place. It was as if it had been in hibernation mode and someone had finally clicked the power button. My memory seemed happy to have me back and willing to allow me entrance into my own thoughts.

A warm breeze slid over me like a satin scarf. I was lying beneath a lilac bush inhaling and exhaling the perfume of the farm. My Grandmother had long sense gone to sleep but I could not draw myself away from the moon and its beams from beneath the branches of the purple buds. My floral dress danced around my thighs in the summer air and I felt more at ease than I had in months.

The House of Night had gone from my home to a place I feared and then slid slowly into a more normal entity for a boarding school student. The school was repairing nicely after the year of chaos. I was happy to see the progress but I was more than ecstatic to not be a part of the reparations and to be at rest.

I watched the hem of my dress lift and fold and swivel in the breath of the wind, laughing as if it were an old friend. I realized I was being entirely unladylike but I was alone, in my calm, sweet solace.

"I see London…" A voice broke the calm. The wind slowed.

"I see France…" I sat bolt upright, face into the branches, and they scratched my face.

"Calm down, Zo, it's just me."

"Well, if you want me to calm down you are going to have to tell me who this _me_ is." My cheeks were spitting and swearing at me as the branches bore further into my skin. I crawled out from under the bush, steeling myself for whoever had snuck up on me.

Stark stepped into the direct beams of moonlight, smiling like he had a secret. His smile formed a crooked curve and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You look like a crazed poodle." He took a step forward. "I _hate_ those dogs."

I rolled my eyes and smoothed my dress. A few buttons had come undone so I bent to button them and said in what I hoped was my most hateful voice, "I should have you flogged for scaring the crap out of me." I hoped he couldn't see the smile I was shielding with my hair.

A finger reached into my curtain of hair towards my fingers and my head shot up. "I'm sorry," he added quickly. "I thought I could help. It looks like your having a little…" He pointed at my buttons that were clearly out of line, showing my lacy undershirt. "Trouble."

That was it, it cracked my ice barrier and I laughed completely. "I can't seem to turn off my attraction for trouble."

His fingers went to my collar and worked down, unbuttoning the buttons that were askew. Right above my ribs the button that had been skipped, causing the rest to form an imperfect line. His fingers twitched as they finished unbuttoning the dress and he paused. He stole a quick glance into my face and then hastily buttoned my dress. When he finished he took a step backwards and knelt on the ground. "I am sorry I scared you. I just wanted to be sure you were not in any danger." He fisted his hand over his heart and kept his head down.

"Liar," I replied with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Stark answered looking into my face quickly.

"I said 'Liar'. I know you heard me." I paused and grabbed his elbows pulling him to his feet. "I really hate when people say, 'Excuse me?' Like they didn't just hear exactly what I said."

Stark chuckled softly and bit his lip. "I should have said, 'Why, whatever do you mean, my most high priestess?" He feigned a drawling southern accent and batted his eyes at me.

I smacked his shoulder. "Stop it. You knew I was in no danger. You can feel me."

"Feel you?" His eyes glittered.

"Yes. I know you do." I paused my hands itching to reach to him. "I can feel you, so I figure it's a two-way street. "

His eyes lingered on my fingers and then he reached his to mine and held onto my index finger gingerly. "Two-way street huh? Can you tell me what I want most in the world right now?" He held up my finger to his mouth but left a distance.

I could feel a pull but it was uncertain. "I can't read your mind, idiot. I just know if you are happy, sad, scared, and so on."

He smiled softly; softer than I had ever felt his lips could curve. He pressed my finger to his lips then slowly opened his mouth and took it within his lips. His tongue grazed it teasingly and he bit it softly. My body exploded and his eyes flew open. With the greatest fire he took me into his arms and threw my legs under his arms. Before I could blink we were beside the lilac bush. His eyes sank into mine and the world glistened and faded away, leaving only the smell of lilac.

"I hate to ruin the work you just did…" I paused and then with one quick (and can I say super-sexy) move, I ripped open my dress revealing my lacy slip underneath.

His laugh settled into a soft moan and he ran his hands from behind the nape of my neck to my collarbone and traced down the crease of my ribs to my hipbones. My body shivered and I laughed a small squeak of embarrassment. He face jumped to mine and his hands joined his gaze, resting upon my cheek. "Don't be embarrassed Zoey. I am yours, I will do quite literally _anything_ you ask."

One of my hands cupped his hand upon my face while the other was content on continuing our conversation. It ran down his arm and up his shoulder and began working upon unbuttoning his shirt. "Buttons are becoming a little annoying…" I breathed.

Stark laughed and then quickly wrenched his shirt off over his head. "Again, I am in your service. Buttons are no longer on the list of my warrior outfits." He paused and looked down at his jeans. "Though, buttonless jeans are a little dorky."

"Please keep those on the uniform!" I laughed as I pulled his bare chest onto my own.

He kissed my shoulder gently and ran his tongue down my arm to my elbow and bit it gently. I tried to stifle the moan. He matched mine and stayed planted at the valley of my elbow crease. I grasped the ground to centre myself but instead I grabbed a thorny branch. "Ow!" I cried dropping the branch as blood arose from the wound.

Stark flew upward and stood in a defensive stance. "What! What has hurt you? It wasn't me, was it?"

"Oh no, I just grabbed a thorny branch." I sat up staring down at my scratched hand, wondering if it matched my face.

Starks eyes focused and I saw a quick flash of crimson behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I need to go? Is this too difficult for you?" I asked hiding my hand behind my back.

His eyes found my face and he seemed to crumple upon himself. He knelt upon the ground. "Oh Zoey! I'm sorry." He ran his hands across his face and over his eyes roughly. "I am just such… such... a monster! I hate it! This urge. It's a compulsion. I would never, ever hurt you. You just saw my disgusting side." He pressed his fingers into his eyelids and I saw his knuckles were white.

"Stop it Stark! It's okay; I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Ever!" I tried to pull his hands from his eyes and he finally let me remove them before he gauged out his pretty eyes.

He looked at my hands clutching his and turned my hand over to face my palm. I held it up to his face.

"Would you like to test your self-control?"

"What?"

"A test?"

"Or do you mean a tease?" He answered grumpily.

"Either you may test or your may be grumpy. It's your choice."

His eyes stared at my palm now inches from his face and in that one second he made his choice. His tongue reached out and licked quickly at my wound. He exhaled and whimpered.

"I knew you would. Have more, please—" I paused as his mouth reached and round my hand. A moan escaped my mouth and he laid me back upon the grass allowing his body to lie upon mine. He reached his hands to my other hand and pressed it to his back. My hand felt that that could not possibly be enough and it danced down his back to his pants and wriggled with the button and zipper. Quickly the jeans were removed and his body was gyrating into mine. My body rippled and moved against his hoping and praying for more, more of him into me. I verbalized my wish in a whisper, "More…"

Stark lifted his face from my hand and smiled. "As you wish." He used both hands to remove my slip and his boxers. His intake of breath opened my eyes. He was staring at my naked body and then his face found mine. He kissed me deeply and urgently whispering, "You are the contrast of evil, you are a body of white and dark, beauty and power…"

I reached my hands to his and forced his hands to my breasts, willing him to touch me and be a part of me. "Please." I whispered.

His smile greeted me and he pressed his face to my ribs and his hands massaged in turn with his body as he thrust into me. My voice was gone and with it had stolen my breath. Stark found my face and kissed new breath into me as he continued to retreat further into me.


	4. Chapter 4

"You did it with a dead guy?" Aphrodite breathed.

"You know that's not what he is anymore, his heart beats." My cheeks flushed in chagrin.

"Whatever. He changed, blah, blah, blah. It's all the same with those red fledglings!"

"Speaking of which, how's Stevie Rae? Don't you have some sort of _blood_ connection?" I lifted my eyebrows at her daring her to continue.

"Shut up whore." Was all she answered.

I smiled in triumph at how quickly she had backed down.

She sat looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "What?" I asked, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation. "I told you what happened last night… Or the last night I was awake."

"Sure you did. But that's not what I am talking about. How did you end up in god-forsaken Broken Arrow?" She sneered the city name as if it were a landfill.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered willing my memory to click back to my few recent waking memories.

Stark sat and continually threw arrows at the tree that was about twenty feet away. Plunging it into the same place on the bark. I lay still on the grass weaving my fingers through the long wildflowers that peeked up at me through the field. I was first upset because someone had the audacity to enter and tarnish my solace, but now, looking at Stark as he sat contentedly doing that which he loved and sitting by that which he loved, was nice. It fit. We fit, like a fitted bed sheet over a mattress, when you slide it out of the package you think there is never any way you will be able to slip it over the mattress and have all corners be covered. You work and pull at the sheet and sometimes it's incredibly frustrating and then finally it fits. Stark and I had gone through some bumps, monstrous yellow speed bumps that are more like little hills. The only problem with a fitted sheet is sometimes when you wake up the sheet is off in a corner. I didn't realize at the time that this metaphor also fit for Stark and me.

"Zoey, how are you feeling?" Starks face beamed at me in a way that only the brightest sun could produce.

"You know exactly how I am feeling."

He snorted a laugh and plopped down on his stomach and looked up at me. "I know. It was just something I thought I should say. You know, in movies after people are together, the guy asks, 'How are you?' And the girl complete crumples as if it's the sweetest thing she's ever heard."

"Do you think I am the crumpling type?" I lowered my face to his.

"Not in the slightest. You are more the reach inside of you and crumble your heart type."

I stopped short of reply. My face or feelings gave away my emotions.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zoey. I didn't mean it bad." His hands dropped his arrow and cradled my face.

"What did you mean by it then?"

"Well…" He paused grimacing, clearly searching for the truth in a way that wouldn't hurt me. "You know your gift with guys." His eyebrows went up in question, when I didn't confirm he continued. "Okay, maybe you don't. Which is weird because you seem to have a human consort, who you've Imprinted, a vampyre boyfriend, a fallen angel who is scary as hell itself and me… all after you. If you chose one, we'd all hurt and yet still be begging for more."

Of course I knew this was true. I just thought of it as bad luck. And right now, it was pretty obvious which one I wanted to choose. Of course I cared for all of them, except Kalona of course. I couldn't hide the fact that Heath and I had a history that gilded and solid. Tenure is something that you can't roll back and remove, it just stands sentinel in my soul. Erik stands synonymous with my Marking to become a vampyre. He helped me through that time and cared more than I am sure I'll ever know about me. Stark was different. I didn't feel a need or compulsion to be with him based on history or owed necessities. I felt drawn by something else that was not in my head but in my soul, deep in the pit of my stomach. And then I realized the long, age-old debate of head versus heart stood before me. Heath, okay my head knew that was one I should let go, his hold over me existed in my blood. Erik, my head screamed he was the right one for me, any girl would be beyond lucky to receive his heart once, rather than multiple times. And here was Stark a massive red, flashing question mark and I could not even bring myself to stop running my fingers over his hand. He had pledged service to be eternally… but what if he _did _give into the monster. No. My mind firmly answered. I knew what I wanted.

"Stark," I whispered softly.

"Yes?" He answered running his fingers slowly through my hair to the back of my head gently.

"I choose you."

"Why?" He answered roughly, his eyes suddenly hooded and dark.

"Why? Because that's what my spirit is telling me I want."

"I…" He trailed off, no longer looking into my eyes but over into the midnight blue sky. "I think we need to take a step back."

I felt like my stomach and dropped into my knees. I could feel the tears stinging to the surface and I shoved them back with the force of all the elements. Although I stopped the outward embarrassment of tears I could not stop the fire that heated my cheeks. I said absolutely nothing.

He dipped his head low and rested it on my chest. "I'm sorry Zo. It's my fault."

I said nothing, continuing to stare at the moon, wishing my words would instantly zoom back to my mouth instead of hanging in the air around Stark and me.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face, "Zo, you don't want me. You know who and what I am and neither amount to anything close to what you need or deserve." He blinked away something then continued. "All I am good for is this arrow and that isn't even good all the time. I'm afraid of myself."

I grabbed his face in return and breathed, "_I_ am not afraid of you."

His face quivered and his lips formed a slight grin. "You should be."

"Do you trust me?"

"Until now."

"That's stupid."

His guffaw erupted through the night. "I'm being stupid? Wouldn't be the first time."

"I know. You have had a past few months embroiled in stupidity."

"Embroiled? Nice."

I laughed and shrugged, "Damien, duh."

"It's like his last boyfriend was a Thesaurus."

"Don't change the subject."

He spread his hands wide and placed them palms up. "No subject change, just an observation. Back to my stupidity, please, go on."

I exhaled in annoyance. "I wish you could see yourself how I do."

His face froze into a tight mask. "How do you see me?"

"Like a powerful anti-hero."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I love to be the bad guy." His face still held the quiet tension written across his mask.

"Did you ever pay attention in English class?"

He shrugged and then the mask transformed into his cocky grin. "I guess I always had more on my mind… There's only one type of climax I enjoy."

"Stop it."

He shrugged still holding tight to his façade.

"This isn't you. I know you, more than I'd like to right now. I know when you lie. I can feel it and read it like it was a billboard in front of my face. Flashing obnoxiously, with sound, almost making me wreck my car…"

"Get to the point."

"I will, thank you. You are being a complete and total moron."

"Thank you."

"You know you love me and that I love you, against everything. And you are willing to toss it out the window because you are a Red Vampyre."

"You don't know my capabilities. I don't know my capabilities. I am afraid one day I'll wake up and be a complete bloodthirsty monster. What if I turn out to be just like Kalona. I was on my way once, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to get back there." He spit the last words in anger.

"You won't."

"_You don't know that!"_ He yelled, shaking the lilac blooms over my head.

"Calm down." I spoke softly as I caressed his cheek. "I don't know that. I can't read the future. But I do know that you are more you each time you are with me. You chose good. And that good will keep choosing you if you let it. It won't turn away from you just because of your tendencies. You have more to overcome then most and I am sorry for that, but you also are stronger than most. Nyx has given you what you need to overcome and here you are. You can keep choosing good, it's not a one-time choice but an ongoing attitude. If you don't then you are completely free to go and leave me here. I can release you from your vow… I think. But please understand that it will break my heart. You are better than you think, so much better. I can help you, every minute. But you have to help me. You have to choose me." I traced his tattoo with my fingers and then rested my hand on his cheek.

"Fear is unattractive, isn't it?"

"Incredibly."

"Then I'll try—" His next words were sliced by a sound that we knew better than most sounds. A gurgling caw and the sound of battered wings filled the air. Stark was on his feet in an instant bow and arrow poised to catapult themselves into the heart of the assailants.

"Zzzzzoey! You are summoned." The Ravenmocker hissed through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood, and squared my shoulders against my fear and spoke loudly and clearly as possible. "Who are you Ravenmocker to summon me? I can send you to your death so I hope you have a greater reason than the one I have for killing you as we speak." I raised my hands and felt the whisper of the wind and fire tickling at my fingertips.

"My father and his mistress have stumbled upon something you desire and wish to strike a bargain in its release."

My fingers exploded against the mockery of the demon-bird-man. He flew backward in a barrage of wind and fire, hissing and screaming violently.

"Zoey! No, we need to see what they have!" Stark screamed and ran before me, blocking my anger and elemental wrath.

"Fine." I quieted my elements and sent water to the Ravenmocker and I heard the sizzle of fire being put out. "What do you have?"

"Consort!" He hissed. "We have your consort and your night!"

Pounds of anger and guilt pressed to my chest and Stark threw his arms behind me and held me up. "How do we know you are not lying? Trying to bait us into a trap?" He spoke calmly but his fingers flexed around my arms.

"Come see for yourself. They stumbled into our path. We saw an opportunity and took it." The Ravenmocker's eyes glowed red and its tongue dripped from its mouth as it spoke.

"If you were here a few moments before you would know that she no longer cares for them like she used to." His voice was a mixture of gentle firmness, free of all passion.

The Ravenmocker grimaced and spiked a high laugh. "That may be so, but the Imprint is so strong it smells like an intoxicating perfume."

"That is enough!" I shouted. I stepped away from Stark's hold and continued, "Where are you keeping him?"

"Why don't you come and see?" The mocker screeched.

I felt a surge of anger and thrust the fire against his body. "Would you like to answer me directly now?"

His shrill voice faltered as he screamed, "Your home! Your home!"

My voice now faltered. "Why? Why are you bringing more people into this?"

The Ravenmocker's face screwed up in triumph. "My father is wise beyond the ages. He knows that familial ties would solidify your appearance."

I shook my head and washed my face in my hands. "When?" I mumbled.

"Sundown tomorrow. My father feels you deserve time to decide your answer to his question."

My confusion read in my face and thoughts and Stark asked for me, "What question?"

"Who she will choose. He can feel another man is in his heart, and if this is true he would like to face the competition and allow her the most informed decision. Unfortunately, he is _frustrated_ with his current situation and desires your answer quickly." With that the mocker turned and began to fly away screeching, "If you do not come they will all die… Including the one who holds your hand and the arrows."


	6. Chapter 6

Stark's arrows fell to the ground and we broke apart like an electric shock.

"No!" He breathed. "You will not offer your life for me! I will not allow it."

"We have no choice." I ducked down and picked up his dropped arrow. "Here," I grabbed his hand and pressed the arrow to his palm, lifting it to my lips and kissed it softly. "You need this and I need you. Help me, please."

He shook his head put took the arrow. "You know I can't do anything but help you." He grasped the arrow that his hand shook and blood sprinkled to the ground.

I took his hand in mine and kissed his palm. I felt the blood warmly on my lip and quickly with my tongue, licked it away. The warm blood teased my mouth but I ignored the urge. "Come on. I need to get you inside it's almost morning. I wouldn't want you burning up on me."

Stark wiped his hand on his pants and turned to walk toward the house, hand out beckoning. "Well, then come on, we only have a few minutes."

I walked with him back to the house and led him inside to the darkest part of the home. My Grandmother loves windows and light, so hiding a nocturnal vamp wouldn't be the easiest task. The basement was deep and musty but as dark as could be hoped for on the lilac farm. Grandma used the basement to store her jam and other grandma-y things that they all seem to do. We stepped down the creaking stairs and walked swiftly across the room to the bed. I checked the sheets and they were in need of a change. "Hold on, I'll run upstairs and get you some new sheets. No one ever sleeps down here so they're a little dusty."

Stark caught my wrist as I turned and pulled me to him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not that high maintenance." He thumped onto the bed and pulled me into his lap. "But if it's too dusty for you we can change the sheets."

I paused, chewing on my lip. My gut told me it probably wasn't the best idea to sleep with a guy in my Grandma's basement. Not that she was super old-fashioned, but still, it smelled of disrespect. Also that soft still voice told me that my path needed tending alone tonight. I needed calm meditation alone, without Stark's distracting touch. Besides, if I slept with Stark Kalona would feel it and I was afraid of his violence towards him. "I think I need to sleep alone tonight. Besides, Grandma will assume I'll be in my bed not down here, I don't want to scare her when I am not where she expects me."

"But what if Kalona visits you in your dreams tonight?"

This thought had come to me but I decided that maybe I wanted this. I know this wouldn't be the best idea; he's a crazed demon for crying out loud! But maybe if I was able to talk to him in my dream I could strike some deal to free everyone. I knew this idea was an incredibly long shot but the soft voice that guided me told me something was to be claimed by dreaming of Kalona tonight (or today). "I know. Maybe that's not such a bad thing." I paused when his face melted to shock. "Hold on, don't freak out on me. I mean maybe I can discuss something with him without all his Ravenmockers and Neferet getting the way. Something tells me it's what I should do."

Stark sat with his head bowed and softly shaking from side to side, clearly in disapproval. "It is your choice. If you need me at all, just call and I'll be there in seconds."

I hopped of his lap without a word and ran to close the tiny curtain of the basement window and for good measure through a couple boxes in front of the window. I thought that maybe I should cover the window from the outside, just to be safe.

"I'll be fine, this bed is in the corner, no light will touch me."

"I want you to be comfortable too though."

"Alright," he replied softly.

I walked back to the bed and gently removed his shoes and placed his feet upon the bed. I pushed his shoulders against the mattress and pulled the quilt over his body, tucking it in snugly around his body. "There, please get some sleep. I need my warrior completely rested and ready to battle tomorrow." I kissed his forehead and then his closed eyelids.

His hands traced up my arms to my shoulders and bent me into a soft embrace. "As you wish."

"Have you been watching a lot of _The Princess Bride_ lately?" I asked quickly.

"What?"

"You keep saying, 'As you wish,' all Wesley-like."

"Who is Wesley?"

"You've never seen _The Princess Bride_?" I shouted.

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Easy there tiger! My whole life has been built around prep schools and archery. I haven't really had time for the whole pop-culture movie scene." He was back to his beaming smile.

"Well, first thing we do when we get done with this whole Kalona business, we're watching that movie."

"As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

I made my way back to my room as the sun peeked behind the eastern horizon. The beauty would never complete dissipate the pain that the beams brought to my eyes.

"Zoeybird! Good morning!" Grandma spoke from within the kitchen.

"Morning Grandma. You're up early as usual." I slid into a seat with my back towards the eastern sky.

"I thought I'd get a start on the day. Much to do you know!" She flipped the eggs in the pan and formed the perfect omelette. I sighed in jealousy, every time I tried to make an omelette it turned into fancy scrambled eggs.

"Grandma, I need to tell you some things." Giving her a chance to set the pan down, I continued with a slight pause. "First, I have a friend who came to see me last night. Well, actually he's my warrior, but that sounds all too romantic harlequin novel… Anyway, he's a red vampyre so he's in the basement hiding from the sun."

She nodded turning back to the skillet. "Oh, well that's not bad, I'll give him his space and let him sleep. Stark is it?"

"Yes, but that's not it."

She set the pan down completely and turned back to me, wringing her hands in her apron.

"Kalona is back."

She let the yellow and blue apron fall.

"He's back and he has Heath and Erik and I am almost sure he's got Mom and the rest…" I trailed off, wishing I didn't have to bring reality to that sentence by saying it.

"What? How?"

"A Ravenmocker gave me the message last night. He said that Kalona wanted me to choose between…" I let my eyes focus on my Grandmother's hands, so strong and full of vitality. I needed her strength. How could I face him again? More importantly, without help of a poetic aid or tribal council of wise women? She would want to go and I couldn't allow that! She'd almost been killed last time. If she died, I would die, my soul would shrivel up and blow away in the wind. And I'd let it, willingly. "Him and everything." I finished.

"When? When did he decide would be the limit to this ultimatum?" She had now shifted into the seat across from me. I could smell the eggs burning in the skillet.

"Sunset. Today."

"You must go."

"I know."

"I'll call Sister Mary—"

My hands flew up and I yelled, "NO! No way Grandma! I have to do this alone. I feel it. I know it's what I am supposed to do. You almost died last time, I cannot risk loosing you along with everything else!"

She reached over and grasped my hands within hers and squeezed maternally. "My bird, you need others. You cannot be rid of this thing alone. We needed a council to just make him flee! Now we need a legion to be rid of him!"

"No. I can't let you come with me. It's not what I am being told to do." My inner voice was stifled by my paralyzing fear. "I'm going to lay down. I need to rest and to think." I rose before she could say a word and stalked upstairs.

By the time I reached my room, angry exhaustion had swept over me body. I inched into the door and fell across the bed, not even bothering to shut out the obtrusive light. As I lie there I could feel my consciousness slipping away, through my fingers like a tiny ribbon, I reached for it but it continued to float away on the wind. I followed the tail of the red ribbon but it was always just out of my reach. Finally, the wind decided it had had enough fun with me and allowed the ribbon to float softly to the ground. I looked down and found the ribbon resting between my feet. I bent to pick up the ribbon and tie it in my hair. As I stood upright, I saw that I was standing on a beach and standing directly over me was a great manor.

"You've decided to visit _me_ this time, A-ya?" The voice washed over me like lukewarm water, no quite cold enough to be refreshing or warm enough to be inviting.

"I have." I replied, finishing the knot and turning to the voice.

Kalona's smile was wide and beaming, but I saw the glint in his eyes that signalled his lust and ambition. "I didn't think I would see you this soon, I was positive you'd take this last night to be with that ruined archer of yours. "

"It seems you do not know me well at all then."

His laughed boomed and shook the rocks beneath my feet. "It is true, I do not know you as I once did, my A-ya. But that matters not. It is part of your allure, this mystery, ambiguity you have. It surrounds you like perfume and vexes me like a tangled necklace."

"Ah, poetic. I try to stay away from poets. They tend to be bad news for me."

He laughed again, this time taking a step towards me, allowing his black wings to unfurl and stretch in the wind. "So I have heard. My Neferet does hate you for that little blip in her plan. She is an ambitious one. So easy to ensnare and so hard to be rid of."

I laughed now. I couldn't help it; if there were anyone I hated more than the man who stood before me it was my hateful mentor. "I'm sure she'd be so happy to hear you talk about her like that."

Kalona just smiled and stood before me like a stone, planted before me, unwavering as time. "She wounded you with the loss of that one and tarnished you for me. Do you worry, she has been punished."

When he spoke of that _one_ I inhaled sharply, still feeling the pain of the Imprint's hollow void of space in my spirit. I shook off the pain and remembered my task. "Kalona, may I ask you a question?"

For once, he seemed surprised and opened his arms like his wings and spoke softly, "Of course my love, please!"

"How can I free my people you have taken from me?" I spoke the words and they stood between us for moments while Kalona just beamed at me as if he were frozen within a painting.

"You can make your choice, they will go free if your choice is correct."

"You are the one who decides what is 'correct?'"

"Of course. I am your lord and protector. I know what you want before you do. I know what you need before time did."

"Well, that's not true. You definitely are older and wiser I am sure, but you are not omnipotent nor are you psychic."

His face rumbled and his wings crashed to his back thunderously, "You are splitting hairs you should not dare to even perceive."

I shrugged and allowed him to settle into his anger. I closed my eyes and whispered a prayer, "_Please let me know what to do! Let me help Heath and Erik and Mom and whoever else he's got his hands on!"_

"A-ya, you know what I desire and what I offer. Why are you here, troubling me?"

"I'm just trying to get all the facts."

"And what facts do you feel you are privileged to that I have not given?"

"Well," I paused and felt the wind within my stomach blow me toward the right words. "You want me to choose you."

Kalona nodded.

"That's obvious. But what I understand is that you won't be choosing me."

"What do you mean A-ya, I have singled you out! I am calling you to me!"

I knew Nyx was propelling me in the right direction, so I continued. "You call me to you but you keep Neferet at your side. I am and will never be a mistress."

Kalona's face narrowed and I saw the internal fight flash in his eyes. He wanted to yell and kick and scream but he knew I had hit truth. "I am your lord, my escapades are of no interest to you."

"Then same to me."

"NO! It is not the same!"

"Fine," I answered turning to continue down the path and out of the dream.

"A-ya, I want you to choose me. It is sweeter when you choose me rather than being compelled."

I turned and for a moment I saw the hurt and vulnerability on Kalona's face. It flashed in a moment and died. I had succeeded. "I will, if you choose me and free those who I love." I turned and walked swiftly from the dream, praying that lie was not a vow and that there was some loophole Nyx was leading me into.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! I know that this is not the way that the story is really going to go but who knows! Neferet is crazy enough to do it!**

As I left the dream I entered into a new darker expanse of land. I got the sense that I should call invisibility to myself and I begged the wind and the mist to shelter me in their arms. I had just agreed to choose Kalona if he chose me. What was I thinking? Was this dream showing me what life I could have if I went through with what I had just promised? I had no idea where Nyx was leading me and as of right now I was not happy about it. I knew I had to do anything to free Heath and Erik and even my crazy family. I was sure my sanity would die along with anyone who Kalona killed over my stupid heart.

I continued to walk, thanking the wind and mist for sheltering me when a voice broke the silence. Words broke the air icily and much like a dream I had had once with Nyx I could see their presence in the air.

"She lures him into a trap and he thinks that she is finally coming around!" Neferet's words swirled around her like a great red snake. They slithered around her ankles and up the legs of the Ravenmocker she was speaking to.

"My Queen, you must trust my Father's judgment. It is wrong to question him." The Ravenmocker shifted on his stone, as if looking around to see if anyone had heard the conversation.

"Do not worry Wormwood, no one is around. I would sense their presence." Her words were a condescending slap and she cackled as if his concern were a private joke. "I cannot trust the judgment of any man who is bewitched by Zoey Redbird. She is more of a witch than I am."

My fingers itched to reach out and send a blast of fire at her words, to burn them away. I stilled my hands and continued to listen and read the words that perforated the silence.

"She is not a witch, just gifted. Her gifts are part of what convinces my father of her identity and value."

"It is all lies," Neferet sneered. "She is quite good at what she does. I've seen her at work far before you arrived. Her first male encounter at the school resulted in Erik Night's obsession. She bewitched him at first glance. Explain that! Her human boyfriend is no matter, but an Imprint that strong with a fledgling? That never happens! She has enlisted the help of some black magic to ensure her males are unswervingly loyal… and obsessed. The worst of all, her attractions worked to oppose my initial plan, but no matter, Loren proved of worth in the end." She stopped and for a moment I thought she was crying, then I realized she was merely smiling, almost laughing. "His lust got the better of him in the end."

"What do you suggest we do, Queen?"

Neferet looked from her fingers and the most petrifying, maniacal smile danced around her lips. "Dear one, we must beat her at her own game."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please let me know what you are thinking so far…**_

"Zoey! We know Neferet is an evil bitch! We don't need your lack of prophesying skills to show up in a dream to us that!" Aphrodite was up from her spot at the end of the bed, pacing.

"Aphrodite, I am just prefacing what happened before… you know, Broken Arrow." I knotted my fingers together, wishing I hadn't had this warning. And even more, that I had actually done something about it.

"Well, stop _prefacing_ and get to explaining. This story is needless and incredibly boring."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Aphrodite's long, over exaggerated sigh was the welcome as she threw the door open. The twins, Damien, and Jack all entered.

"Z!" The twins cried in tandem.

"Oh man, Z!" Cried Jack.

Damien just smiled and sat at my feet.

"Hi guys." I replied shyly. I was not sure how much my friends knew and I was not sure how much I understood to stand to explain to the whole crew. My life had become a complete and utter batch of confusion. The mystery cake laid out before me and I wished I could carve up the cake to comprehend what was inside and what was to come me. As of now, all I knew was I had to talk.

Somehow by speaking, I was able to remind myself of my last few days. My amnesia reminded me of my old life back in SIHS. Once, there was this stupid party girl who used to get completely bombed every weekend and then every Monday it was like a game to see who she puked on, slept with, or got arrested by. It was all hilarious and total harmless salacious high school gossip until one Monday she didn't come to school. She didn't come a whole week. Finally, she showed up the next week and was completely silent. She said nothing about what had happened. Good thing she had terrible friends who were more than willing to share everything that happened to her. Turns out, some total tool bag from some other school had slipped her a rufie and raped her. She hadn't known for days what had happened to her until her mom convinced her to go the doctor and they filled in all the blanks with tests. So here I was, reminding myself of that girl, the girl that had gotten herself in way too far. So far that she could no longer see up, out, down or around and back again. The only way for me to fill in the blanks was to speak and test out what had happened to me and what I had done to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

After awaking from both dreams, or should I say nightmares, I blinked one at toward the window and saw sun still beaming through the window. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep more, so I sat up and threw both feet to the floor. I flipped open my phone and began to text my group.

**Keep Ur elements near 2day. I need U.**

I knew such a cryptic message would not only annoy but also induce a calling frenzy, but I sent it anyway. I searched my spirit. Nyx didn't tell me I was doing the wrong thing. I knew for once this was my battle. Sure, Kalona was whom I was fighting, but really I was battling myself. I could feel my phone vibrate with one, two, three and finally the last message. They were anything but inconsistent.

**Damien: Of course Z! I wish you would tell me what's going on so I could help!**

**Shaunee: U got it gurl. U got a prob?**

**  
Erin: YAH! What's the ish?**

**Stevie Rae: Z! Somethings wrong. Tell me what's wrong.**

I typed a mass text and added Aphrodite's name to the reply, as exhaustion washed over me once again.

**Say a prayer for Nyx to guide me. Please.**

And with that it felt like fifty books had fallen onto my body. Not the small, paperback kind that you can carry in your purse, but the heavy coffee table, leather bound books. Sleep seemed to drop on me like an unexpected rain and my eyelids closed as I pressed send.

I was following the ribbon again, but this time it was a pale purple lace ribbon, the color of lavender. I smiled, thinking of my grandma and kept chasing the wind ribbon. Every now and again the ribbon would tickle my fingers but I followed faithfully, never loosing heart when the ribbon flew from my grasp. Finally the ribbon wrapped around my wrist and up my arm and when I looked down the ribbon was no longer around my arm but in it, laced on my skin.

"Zoey," The kind voice wafted around me and lingered like a kiss upon my cheek.

"Nyx!" I cried and ran to my goddess as she sat upon a stone bench beneath a tree.

"Oh, my daughter! You have grown so much!" She cried as I placed my hands upon her knees, kneeling before her.

"Have I? I only saw you a few months ago." I replied, trying to account for the growth she was speaking of.

Her fingers traced my tattoos around my eyes and down my neck and now up my arm to my shoulder. "Yes, you have."

"Oh," I blushed as she continued smiling at my marks. "You should know, they're your doing."

"Of course!" She answered laughing softly. "But it's always nice to see my handiwork up close. I'm sorry to drag you here this evening, I know you have much work to do."

"Don't be sorry! I love seeing you!"

"Oh thank you." She answered smiling at me so warmly she reminded me of a afternoon sun, just after the rain. "I love seeing you, seeing me! But I must tell you something quickly and then you must go just as quickly."

I could feel my smile falter and I waited for her to continue.

"My Zoey, you have much to do, so I will be fastidious." Nyx paused as she grabbed my hands, gaining every ounce of my attention. "There comes a time where you will face a fox and a prince and by doing so you must also face the wheel and the caterpillar. Be sure that the wheel does not succumb to the prince and that the prince is not ensnared by the fox. But the greatest fear is that the caterpillar stops the wheel from turning or the wheel destroys the caterpillar. Extremes will end all that is right, my daughter. Remember all of this."

Of all the cryptic rhymes, poems, dreams, and riddles, this one takes the cake. How in the world am I to remember that? Wheels? Caterpillars? Princes and foxes? Are you kidding me? I have no idea what she is talking about. "Nyx… I—I—I don't know what you want me to do. Just tell me, please."

She smiled at me sweetly and stroked my cheek. "You are already turning, but you are not completely grown. Do not be deceived by yourself or anything they offer. You are loyal to what is right. Keep this path."

I started away as fingers played at my cheekbones. "Zoey," Stark's voice whispered softly.

"James Lothario Stark, I will kill you if you _ever_ sneak into my bedroom again." I pushed his hand away and rubbed at my eyes, thankful that I still had all my clothes on and I hadn't stripped down during my sleep.

"Lothario? What the hell Z? You say some weird crap in your sleep."

"Lothario means womanizer, Chuck Bass, man-whore, slut, and so forth. That's not weird, it's smart."

"Zoey, I don't mean that. You were obviously awake and in your most beautiful, bubbly morning… or evening state when you said that." Stark paused as he worked his way entirely upon my bed, leaning back against the wall comfortably. "You were murmuring about princes and wheels and bugs. Oh! And a fox. So, what's up Aesop? Care for some coffee?"

All of the above came from my dream with Nyx, but I still wasn't sure of the meaning. "I was dreaming of Nyx. She told me some weird riddle about all of that stuff."

"Dang, do you have any idea what all of that means?"

"Yes, Stark. That's why my mood is resolutely sunny." I feigned a beaming smile and it shifted into a grimace. "Where's that coffee? Please tell me you weren't just BS-ing me."


	11. Chapter 11

Stark handed me the coffee and waited expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked, still unable to free my voice of morning ice.

His eyebrows raised in frustration. "Care to talk about the dream? Or would you like to continue festering?"

"Fester, please."

He exhaled and repositioned his body upon the bed.

"We should be going soon."

His arms were crossed over his heart and he stared at me with an expression as hard has steel. His statuesque features seemed burned into a permanent harsh expression. Fire lit his eyes and matched his red markings framing his eyes. "Would you like to generate a plan or continue walking into the Grecian death trap of the gods?"

I slapped my coffee cup down on the bedside table and sat up straight, allowing myself to gather to my tallest height. "We are going to Broken Arrow and you are staying beside me."

The fire did not quench or even abate slightly in surprise. He continued to rage within his mind, I could practically see the swear words burning over coals. "Okay, sure. Would you like me to paint a big 'x' on my chest? Or maybe we could grab you some handcuffs on the way there?"

"You're being an ass."

"You're being a dumb ass."

I could understand his anger and even felt sorry for baiting him. I couldn't explain a plan to him or even explain that I couldn't explain it to him. Neferet can see everything, except for me. She can't read me. I can't risk allowing her to peek into his brain and see what I had planned on doing. I cannot even lie and throw him off with another plan. She'll see through that like freshly windexed glass. It's best that she is confused by his lack of plan.

I was just going to have to make the best of Stark here in this moment. Neferet was surely doing the same wherever she was with Kalona. Stark has to think that I have a master plan to save everyone. Hell, he most likely thinks I've decided to give myself up to Kalona's whims. Good. (And bad, my insides boil when I see his deep lines of sadness.)

"Stark, I need to get dressed and then we need to go. We'll just make it in time."

"Zo—"

I throw my hands up and scrounge up as much ire as I can to douse my voice in anger. "Stark! I can't baby you right now! Heath _and_ Erik could be hours away from dying. Not to mention my family! Please, just _go."_

His eyes glisten and I see a paper crinkle and glide to the floor as he turns and exits the bedroom. His silent footsteps echo in my mind as I see him walking away from me. Maybe, just maybe, if he hurts so much he'll glide away and give me the promise that he is safe and could someday love someone the way that I long to love him now.

I lean down and allow my fingers to clutch the scrap of paper. Scrawled in an elegantly rugged script was Starks handwriting.

_You are the wind that rustles the trees._

_Sends the arrow _

_Pierces the heart and ends the flow of blood._

_Begins the flow of blood_

_Wind in dark,_

_Wind in light._

_Brings the cool_

_To calm the fire,_

_Ignite the spark._

_Demolish the dead, ragged._

_Bring the tempest_

_Gusts the rain away_

_I am your caterpillar, worm_

_Clinging to the branch,_

_As the wheel turns,_

_Retreats, winds round._


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, friends. Here is the next installment. The next chapter is frustrating me because Neferet is so dang *itchy. I will have it up as soon as I feel like it's just right. As always... Read and review please. I'll try to not make you guys wait so long, but my other story **needless plug** "New Blood" has me working hard _and _it's really funny (to me) so I have a pretty good time writing it.

* * *

**

I clutch the steering wheel with such ferocity my knuckles glow white. Stark's head is lying against the blanket shielding him from the sun's evening decent. He hasn't breathed a syllable to me since I mentioned Erik and Heath. What did I expect him to say? How did I expect him to react to my inability to share a plan with him? There is no reason that he should have followed me obediently to the car, hopped in excitedly, patting his knees in enthusiasm. So why did his spiky silence surprise me?

I bite my lip and reach for my soda, keeping my eyes planted firmly on the road and foot hovering near the floor of my car. I can't quite put my fingers around the can. I fumble for a few seconds until fingers press a cold can into my hand then drop before I can recognize the gesture.

"Thank you." I breathe around my can.

Stark shrugs and continues pretending to look out of the window covered by a blanket.

Sure, go ahead and ignore me. It would probably make this a whole hell of a lot easier. But I can't help myself; I'm a glutton for the wrong decisions. "When did you write that?"

He turns to me as I steal a glance at him. His face is hard, annoyed. Instead of offering words he just raises his eyebrows incredulously. Obviously, I am going to have to pull out specifics.

"When did you write that poem, Stark?" I try to set the can back in the cup holder but I can't seem to drive and feel my way for the cup holder. His hands are back around mine for seconds and then, just as quickly they are gone. My skin tingles from his light touch, yearning, grasping for more. My skin cells know his, calling out to my warrior. I ignore their symphony and turn my face to his quickly, urging his answer with my glance.

He exhales rudely and shrugs. "When I was sleeping, I guess. I kind of woke up and had it in my head. I wrote it down because I figured it was important."

"I think it is."

"Well, if _you_ think it's important. Then I am quite sure it is." He spits out the last bit and continues his vigil of looking through the blanket.

"I would like for you to not think about it when we get to BA."

His face twitches as if this alarms him and then smoothes quickly into his usual jerky mask. I can feel his thoughts storming, but I don't press. I simply press the pedal more firmly to the floor, praying that no cops feel the need to use their radars this evening.

"I know it's not because you don't trust me." His voice breaks the silence so ferociously; it is as if he has brought twilight with his words.

Across the horizon the sun slowly descends so that the trees and hills and clouds are bathed in such a rosy sheen that it is as if the night is a falling blanket, so stark and so different from the ground below. I realize that this is how Stark is in my life. One minute I am living a rosy dream, comfortable yet stale. The next, he breaks the silence and douses me in dark, but it is warm and mysterious. I want to cling to this, wrap my arms around it and breathe it in, but I know if I do so, if I stop now I will be living forever in this time. The time between night and day, and it is not meant to be lived in. It is meant to be short, to be sweet, and to be quick. Sunsets are beautiful, but if they were for always they would lose their luster and we would think of them like the afternoon sun. We would tire and run over them like they were just another part of the day. The part we run past on our way home from work, no noticing the breathtaking view sprawling out before us.

I steal another look at Stark; he's waiting for me to answer, to agree and to explain my plan. I can't do that—not any of it. His eyes burn with something so deep I can't quite place an emotion to his stare.

Anger?

Hurt?

Jealousy?

Yearning?

This is a multiple-choice question that has multiple answers.

Suddenly I am pulling over to the side of the road and ramming the car into park. It seems like I am out of the car faster than it took me to park it. The flat landscape around me mirrors my feelings. It looks as if it leads forever to nothing except the fiery end of the road. I know I must look crazy to Stark as I run my fingers through my long black hair, pulling it from my eyes and staring directly into the sunset. My eyes water and sputter curses at me in contempt but I can't tear my eyes away. I don't want to let the violet hour end. It's beautiful and it could be the last time I stare into it.

I'm not afraid of dying.

I'm afraid of ceasing to live this life. Because if I cease to live this life I know Stark will lose himself. He'll give over completely to his shadows. This is not a choice I am willing to make and yet here I am, standing in a field with nothing but this narrow road to the only choice. I would rather a cliff or a precipice—I would jump. Easy. This is harder; there is no way for me to leave because there is literally no other choice.

"You should blink."

Had I not been blinking? I will my eyes to close and fire burns behind them. I reach my fingers and rub them vigorously. This seems to quench the flame slightly. I unwillingly turn away from the sunset and look at Stark. His skin is sizzling.

"James Stark! What are you doing out of the car?" I rush toward him but he moves quickly from my reach. He too is staring at the sunset like an awed statue. He has removed his sunglasses and wisps of steam are floating off of him like he has just stepped out of a sauna into a subzero climate. "Stark, " I whisper and rest my hand on his steaming forearm. "We need to get you back into the car, quickly."

My soft voice seems to have awakened him. He nods once but does not move. I run back and grab the blanket that has been jammed into the window. I throw it over his head and cover all of his skin that was showing. He does not turn his head but keeps his eyes on the sun.

"Do you think it's real when they say staring into the sun can make you go blind?" He is on the ground now, sitting cross-legged like a little Cherokee boy.

I sit down beside him and shove his sunglasses over his eyes and pull his face to look at mine. "Yes, especially for red vampyres." His skin is still burning under my touch. Grabbing my water bottle I pour it over his blanket and press it to his skin. Haze explodes from cold quilt as I press it to his skin. In the shade of my car, I press the blanket to his face and skin softly as he murmurs in agitation. "Well, what do you expect? You stood out in the sun for a while!"

"Only a few seconds. And it was a sunset, that's not the same as day-sun."

"Sure, but it's still burning hot, idiot."

He shrugs and smirks as my fingers continue pressing the nearly dry blanket to his burned cheek. Silently, he intertwines his fingers through mine and presses them to his lips.

I should stop this. End it now, for time is running away from me, to the end of the road where my destiny now lies. But I've always been selfish and divertible. I press my lips to his enflamed skin and he moans in delight.

Suddenly, Stark is sitting up and staring back at the sunset. I turn his head with my hand sharply in agitation. He grins like a maniac but shakes his head. "We don't have time Z. And man, do I wish I wasn't so _damn _noble." He presses his face to mine and kisses me with more passion, force, anger, jealousy, and tension humanly possible. Which I guess would make since, because he's not human. "Let's get to it." He pulls me to my feet and grabs the keys hanging from my fingers. His eyebrows are arched above his sunglasses and his grin widens. "It's almost nightfall, shall we make this asshole bleed?"

"Kalona is immortal." I retort swinging the door open to the passenger side. I hate driving shotgun in my own car.

He makes a sound and mutters, "Oh, but I wasn't talking about him." Stark makes the engine growl in a way I thought wasn't even possible for her little bug heart and we are flying across the pavement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Latest installment... It's shorter and I'm sorry. But I don't do filler. As always, R/R.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Okay? So what happened after that?" Aphrodite demanded from the end of the bed. Her blond hair was big and frizzy from the many times she had been running her fingers through her golden tresses.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's _fuzzy_." As I explain things come back, but every now and then it's like memory slips from my fingers like a porcelain vase. It shatters and all of the pieces spread across the floor, making it impossible to find all of them. My life is in shards and all I can make of it is infinitesimal splinters, grinning and winking at me from the floor. Begging to stab me, bring my own blood, and force me to remember... _everything_.

"Like your hair, girl!" Yelled Shaunee, pointing at Aphrodite and guffawing loudly.

Aphrodite didn't use her words to respond, but the back of her hand. She smacked Shaunee across the face with a loud crack, sending her sprawling across the room.

"Yo! What the—" Moaned Shaunee, massaging her jaw.

"Please!" Damien's hands were in the air and his face was red. "If you don't stop your quarreling, Z's never to make it through this story!"

"Yeah!" Echoed Jack, patting Damien's shoulder comfortingly.

I scrunched my eyes together and tried to think back, rubbing my hand against my aching head.

* * *

We had arrived in Broken Arrow just as the sun was setting. I directed Stark to my house with ease, while my insides boiled with anxiety. In a few minutes I would be making a decision that not only affected the rest of my life, but the entirety of the world. Who knows the scope of Kalona and Neferet's destruction? Saying prayers of guidance, I exited to the car.

My house was a normal home that could be found on Cherokee Road, nothing special to draw negative or positive attention. It blended perfectly into the row of earth toned homes that decorated the block. Each residence was square and ranch styled building with well-groomed green lawns. Every now and again, proud signs popped up in the small gardens declaring an athlete lived in the aforementioned house. Each home was so normal, so mediocre, and so mundane. None knew the turmoil that they could be thrust into in a matter of moments if things did not go as I planned.

I had no friends to rely on. No luck to give aide, I was here with my warrior beside me, who was as useful as his arrows in my own hand. I could tell him nothing of my strategy, he would either try to stop me or Neferet would read it the second we opened the door to doom. I squeezed his hand and walked up the curving path to my house.

Not bothering to knock, I opened the door tentatively. The door creaked in the welcome cliche of a horror movie. The living room was dark, uninhabited. Stark pushes past me and began his inspection.

"No one's here." He grumbled, tossing a sofa pillow away.

I rolled my eyes and began walking toward the kitchen. "Obviously." _Has he been watching CSI since our respite between world-ending-wars?_

"Zo! Let me lead!" He whispers behind me, striding to catch me before I reach the kitchen. _Yes, CSI, must have been his go-to TV show in downtime. _

"Oh, that won't be necessary," creaks the breathy voice coming from the back door. I know the voice; it was the ravenmocker who had given the message. "We will greet you in the backyard, this way,_ please_."

Stark gives me a meaningful look as he takes my arm and places his body before mine. We walk through the kitchen and into the backyard in silence. The visual we see when we enter the backyard is something that cannot be described in words or even pictures. It was an otherworldly display of power, lust, love, and pain. Kalona was at his full height and Neferet was fully in her malicious element. I was wrong to think I could walk in and take command. There was only one person who ran this show. And it was not I or even Kalona.

Neferet sat before me with a leer that crushed every hope I had floated in upon. Her green eyes seemed to glow with malice as she took in the scene. She was enraptured to see me. _Her torture could commence._


	14. Chapter 14

**(You're welcome for the quick update. ;))**

**I couldn't get this chapter out of my head. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.**

* * *

Neferet's crimson hair twisted and seethed in the evening breeze, like it was the steam emanating from a cauldron. More like a sorceress than ever, she was perched before me on a chair made of twigs, dirt, and bones, spackled together with what could only have been blood. Kalona lounged to the side with a raven-haired woman. He brushed her cheek and crooned loving words to her.

Before Neferet sat my family, Erik and Heath, all entranced with her triumphant face. No one had looked up to notice our arrival aside from the witch. As these thoughts pressed in upon me, I looked to Stark. His face seemed slightly confused, but not to the extent of the others. He had taken a step toward Neferet, but only one. He was fighting—I could feel it. I squeezed his hand and morning broke across his face and he shook his head violently. Completely cleared of whatever spell she had been focusing upon him, he moved to stand behind me. This was such a humbling motion for my warrior that it angered me. He had to hide behind me to protect me. Neferet had taken too many things.

It was time to take control. What little control I could garner.

"Your man knows not of what you do." Her voice seemed to break the mute that had been suffocating me. Sounds erupted around the yard, birds, flies, the wind, and _whispering._

My eyes focused on the sound, it was coming from the mouths of my bewtiched family and friends. They were hissing some sort of language—one that I recognized but could not quite place. Gathering my bearings, I sought for the words that would end this spell; break whatever hedge she had placed around their souls. "I don't underestimate your gift with the mind. Clearly, I was well prepared." I gestured to my family with Heath and Erik in tow.

As I said these words, each person stirred and turned toward the sound. Mechanically, they stood and faced me. Each had a look of fierce outrage and _devotion._ Breathing heavily, Heath gathered his body into a stance of defense. My family joined hands and gathered around Neferet in protection, an action they had never gifted me. Erik walked slowly toward me with a vindictive smile upon his face. He had smoothness in his gait that screamed action. He was her first offensive move.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and called the wind to me quickly; it pushed against him and impeded his path.

Erik struggled for moments and then turned to Neferet. His mouth opened and hollow words fell flatly out. "She has done as you thought. You were clever to know she would use the elements as a crutch."

Neferet smiled and nodded and he returned to her side.

It was a ploy. She was using Erik to test me. She knew I would protect myself but I wouldn't hurt him. Something terrible has happened. I had never imagined Neferet could do something so disgusting. She had turned everyone she could as soldiers against me.

_Stark. _His face was foggy but he held to me tightly. "I'm okay…" He muttered, but shut his eyes and swayed against my shoulder.

What am I going to do? There is nothing, not a damn thing I can do! She will send the people I _love _to fight me. To end this I have to hurt _them._ I pressed my knuckles against my forehead, trying to pound the answer out. At that same moment Stark dropped to his knees and Heath relaxed his defensive position. I was caught between helping Stark and watching Heath's next move. The result was darting eyes between Stark and Heath.

Stark was lying upon the ground, eyes closed, breathing harsh and rough.

Heath was kneeling before Neferet, eyes upon her, breathing rapidly with excitement.

Stark reached his hand to my face. I clutched it so fiercely my knuckles glowed in the moonlight.

Heath extended his neck to Neferet. She enfolded his face within her palms, his hair tawny shining in the evening light.

"Please, hold on Stark!" I cried.

"Give up, James." She crooned.

Stark moaned and rustled in the grass. I kissed his cheek as my tears dropped like falling stars upon his cheek.

Heath whimpered like a small child. Neferet bit his neck and blood trickled and fell to the ground like a summer rain.

Crying, I fell upon Stark as his breathing slowed.

Laughing, Neferet laid upon Heath as his breathing quickened and hitched.

Stark looked up at me, eyes full of tears, he whispered, "It's better if I die. She can't use me against you. It's my vow."

Heath spoke, in anguish and pleasure, "It's better if you drink more and longer. Please. Take more."

"No! Don't do this! I need you here. I need my warrior. I'll die if you die!"

"Yes! Allow me to take you… to have everything. If she dies, I live."

Stark's face formed an agonized curve and his eyelids quivered like slow blips on a heart monitor.

Heath's smile broke free and moans emanated from his open mouth so long and wide he could hardly take a breath.

* * *

Pain so fierce and so deep ripped through me like claws had slashed through my chest and dug deeply through my ribs. I was being hollowed out. I looked down to see if blood was seeping through my shirt, but none became visible. Nails scratched and tore at my insides. _She_ was carving so deeply that the pain spiked all the way down to my toes. I was some sort of freakish jack-o-lantern. Carved for _her_ pleasure, to be placed on _her_ mantle for all to see her victory over Nyx's chosen. Was this all internal? I had only felt a taste of this suffering once. This time it had me curled into a ball, toes curved to the bottoms of my feet, fingers balled into fists, tearing into my own flesh. Stark's hand pressed to my chest, feeling my pain, his head ripped back in agony. My pain deepened his, multiplying indefinitely, exponentially. Time swirled in front of us, locked in a ball of torture, together.

* * *

High pitched, falsetto and shrill sounds hammered against my skull. Bringing me back to consciousness, I squinted at the sound. It was so piercing it had struck me awake with violent force. The sound had stopped and I was lying face up on a bed of grass. Was I back in my grandmother's garden? Had it all been a terrifying dream?

"No." Was my answer. Neferet sat with Heath and Erik on her right and left.

I was up in a flash, immediately regretting the rapid movement as my body was clunky and battered. My entire frame was soaked in sweat and my limbs felt like clubs hanging by my side_. Stark was gone._ "What have you done with Stark?" I spat at her.

"He is gone. Don't worry for him. Obviously, you didn't, seeing as how you passed out. Letting whatever happen to him." Her fingers were folded together before. Even this motion was malevolent. Mockingly, blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth. A reminder of my imprint that she had stolen. Taken forcefully.

_Have care, young one. _The voice was soft, but strong, urgent.

I reevaluated my surroundings. A second look around reminded me of Kalona's presence. Had he witnessed nothing? Why was he so preoccupied? I glanced quickly at the woman. The woman? She was familiar… She was _me. _How? Then it was obvious. Neferet had created the A-ya woman to distract Kalona and have her way fully and completely.

If she were A-ya, then she would diminish slowly. Which was no problem for Neferet, she just needed him diverted while she dealt with me. How can I quicken this process? The answer came like a bright, golden sunbeam, so strong it felt blinding as the noonday sun.

"I believe it is too warm. Don't you, Neferet?" I asked, quietly.

"Too warm? I am quite comfortable. But," She paused and tipped her finger to the corner of her lips. Coming away with a tinge of blood, she popped it into her mouth and continued, "I'm not suffering from thirst. I completely understand your blood lust for this one." She stroked Heath's face and then clutched his chin with her fingers and added, "He is succulent."

Heath crumpled in glee at her words and Erik puffed up like a peacock.

"But he will die. I'll always be here for you. _Always._"Erik knelt before her and pressed his head to her knee.

"I know, love. That is why I love you most." She caressed his cheek and drew him up to her. Pressing her face to his she bit his lip and kissed him forcefully.

My blood boiled but I sought to maintain my calm. _It's always calm before the storm_, I thought to myself. Drawing upon all of my elements to create the perfect rainstorm, I focused my body with peace.

Whatever may happen, I am following _my_ plan. I am doing what is _right_.

The elements began to swirl about me in a whirlwind dance of power. I was directing a tempest with just the force of my fingertips. Like a conductor, I allowed the music of the rain to course through me, enveloping me like Stark's intimate embrace. Thinking of him, I thrust it upward and into the cool cloud. Like someone had hit the sprinklers in the sky, torrential rain poured down. I expected A-ya to melt to the ground but she didn't. She merely laid there and then I heard it, a tinkling of _laughter._


End file.
